


Blame It On The Alcohol!

by ChuckBlair08lover



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckBlair08lover/pseuds/ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was this really happening, and why did this boy feel so good. Each touch, each kiss was enough to bring me over and beyond. I guess you can say it must be the Alcohol because he'd never felt like this before." Chuck/Blair -Nate I promise this is Chair all the way, give it a try! AU/One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol!

Title: Blame it on the Alcohol  
Category: Books » Gossip Girl  
Author: ChuckBlair08lover  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 10-07-14, Updated: 10-07-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 6,913

 

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Characters: Chuck/Blair, Nate.

Plot/Prompt: AU one-shot. This is completely Chuck/Blair, just read it and you will soon find out why. :)

"Blame it on the Alcohol"

Description: Maybe she had to much to drink but clearly theses arms and theses lips do not belong to her boyfriend. Oops yeah that definitely doesn't belong to him! Just how much did she have to drink tonight?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, nor their characters. But I am madly in love with Ed Westwick (CB)!

 

"Blair baby can you please hurry it up in there, we are late and I mean extremely late!" he gradually knocks on the bathroom door, she knew he was to meet his friend at 7 and her it was a quarter to 8.

"I'm almost done, and don't call me baby. You know I cant stand pet names!" rolling her eyes, they'd been dating for 5months now surely after her telling him this numerous of times it would've sunk in by now!

"Yeah I know" damn it he forgot again, no pet names, no pet names. "Its just I'm really in a hurry, and I promised Chuck I'd be there by 7. Its been a very long time sense him or I have seen one another."

"Yes I know remind me again about this long lost friend of yours, I mean here you promised me a nice little getaway after we took our finals." fluffing hair out once more before turning to unlock the door then stepping out. "What were your words again, oh yes Blair I've planned this wonderful getaway for you and I, where we can let lose have some fun, drink some yada yada yada... But yet here we are on our first night in Las Vegas and I have to meet some long lost buddy of yours" coming closer to him for a better look.

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry really!" it was true he did plan this whole getaway for him and Blair but then Chuck called him up out the blue and he wanted to meet up and Nate just couldn't say no. Its just well I haven't seen Chuck sense 10th grade, I mean his father shipped him off to boarding school in Switzerland and well him and I sorta lost touch after that. And it hurt for a long time, I mean Chuck and I had been friends sense childhood. And when he called me the other day wanting to meet up I figured why not here, he comes here all the time from what he told me anyways"

"Don't think I've forgotten some of the crazy stories you've told me about him Nate!" it was true, most the times Nate had ever gotten in trouble back in his high school days was due to this Bass boy, and from what she could remember he was nothing but a womanizing scheming and manipulating bad boy! "I just hope he's grew up some from how he use to be, because personally I wouldn't want to be around someone of the likes of him!"

"Oh come on Blair he's not that bad, even back then he wasn't that bad. He may have done some rather questionable things, but I know he had a good heart. He always made sure to look out for me I can tell you that!" it was true Chuck may have been a lot of things but he was a great friend, one of the best actually.

"Well that's really sweet and all, but I'm pretty sure that screwing half the girls at your school has nothing to do with his heart!" rolling her eyes as she grabs for her clutch.

"Yeah well Chuck was quit the Ladies Man!" he chuckled a bit.

"So I've heard, well lets get this over with." she finally gives herself a once over in the mirror, before heading to the door.

 

"I think your long lost pal is going to be no show Nate!" she glanced at the clock behind his head

"He'll be here, trust me." He to turns around and realizes its 9:30, okay maybe not?" I mean there must have been something going on for him to be delayed, trust me Chuck was always on time, maybe he had an emergency with his company or something.

"Ah yes Bass Industries, tell me again how a 20 year old, the same age as us I have you know became so powerful and prominent to own his own company! I mean none of that even makes sense, does he even have a business degree for crying out loud!" She was just now done with her second year of college for god sakes and this boy was already running a company, what the hell?

"Well its not what you think I can promise you that, Chucks father Bart Bass owned the company, he pretty much built it up from nothing." he looks into her eyes right then, still remembering the day he heard the news, he had tried to call Chuck but he'd never answer. "Chuck's father passed away when he was just 18 it was a terrible accident and well he ended up leaving his company and his legacy to Chuck his son, at first from what I remember he didn't want anything to do with the company, his father and him never really had a close relationship so he couldn't understand why his dad would leave it to him in the first place. But soon he came around to the idea and from what I can tell is doing quit well and the business is booming more then ever!"

"Oh, I.. I'm sorry, I know sometimes I shoot at the mouth before I know all the details" she begin to fell so sorry for Chuck even though she didn't know him, she too had lost her father at the early age of 14, it had definitely been life changing for her.

"Its okay Blair" he smiled at her in reassurance.

"Well I do believe I'm going to get me another drink!" she rose from her seat to make her way over to the bar, she was a bit lightheaded and wobbly she noted.

"Not to much more, you've already had 4 cosmos Blair" he tried not to laugh as she wobbled her way to the bar, yep he was pretty sure she was getting drunk tonight.

After she finally finished 6 cosmos she was feeling rather loopy to say the least, granted she wanted to come on this little getaway to let lose and have some fun but now she wasn't quit sure this was the kind of fun she was meaning for. As the clock reached closer to 10 she found herself asking more question about Nate and his high school times, she was surprised that most of his fun times involved this Chuck Bass who was still a no show but as she drank and loosened up more she laughed even shared a few of her more wilder times too. Soon though she was growing rather tired.

"Nate sweetie, if you don't mind I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm feeling rather tired, but please feel free to wait here for your friend. I will see you when you get back up to the room" she swayed lightly on her feet before making her leave

"No problem, I will see you up at the room later on" yep she was definitely wasted, she hated being called pet names just as much as she did giving them!

 

"Nathaniel my man!" he walks into the bar and instantly see's the blonde setting alone.

"Chuck, man have I missed you!" he gets up to greet his long lost friend. "Its been to long buddy, to long!" he looks his friend over, he was defiantly much bigger then their high school days. "You look good man"

"Stop, or else I might start thinking you've been in love with me all these years!" he begins to chuckle as he finally takes his seat "Let me just say that I'm terribly sorry for being so late, something came up with Bass Industries and I just couldn't ignore it. But again I'm sorry for being late, but I'm here now.

"Nah man its fine, besides I've waited this long. I'm pretty sure a few hours more wouldn't hurt, besides I wasn't really on time either. I know we said 7 but I didn't get here till around 8." taking a drink of the amber colored liquid before ordering another for Chuck "Blair, lets just say likes to take her time"

"Ah yes, and just where is this girlfriend of yours?" he remembered Nate talking about her, they'd met in college and had been dating for 5 months now. She was from Maine if he remembered correctly.

"Well she was here, but had way to many drinks." the both of them chuckled simultaneously "She ended up excusing herself probably about 30minutes ago, so unfortunately you missed her, but I'm sure you two will meet again."

"Yes I'm sure" he took a drink of his scotch and noted it was just to his liking "So tell me a little about yourself, how have things been going with you. It has been a long time sense we've seen one another after all."

It seemed like hours had passed, Nate basically rehashed Chuck on everything that had happened from high school with out him to now his college days. How him and Blair first met, and how she was super bitchy at him and still is at times. But she was also one of the most amazing girls he'd ever had the chance of knowing. How his father the captain was doing in jail, it was no secret that his dad was put there due to embezzlement. Chuck also shared a lot about his life at the boarding school, how much it sucked. How wild he still managed to be but that he also grew up a lot to, but that he was still the ladies man. They soon feel into a time where things had been completely normal for them, and neither one of them had ever went away it was like the old times but better. Neither one of them wanted the night to end, it was just simply to good catching up, but 12 o clock was approaching fast.

"Well Nathaniel, it seems I must get going, its already 12 and I don't want to keep you" he began to rise from the table, it was nice catching up.

"Your doing no such thing, seriously!" it was then he got an idea. "Why don't you come on up to the room stay the night, we can get brunch in the morning and you can finally meet my Blair."

"It sound great, really but I don't want to impose on your two's night" he would like to see Nate longer but then again, he didn't want to impose on anyone either.

"You will do no such thing, honest! Come on man its been 4 years sense you and I have seen one another." getting up to follow his friends suit

"Well if you insist, then I suppose I can stay a bit longer" wow 4 years he didn't notice quit how long it'd been.

"Great! now when we go in please try to be as quit as possible, Blair will probably be passed out but still, I'd rather us not wake her she can be a bit bitchy at times and with all the alcohol she just consumed I'm not sure how worse it would make her" they both chuckled a bit more before stepping into the elevator

 

Once they arrived at the suite, they drank and ordered some pizza and talked a bit longer before Nate finally decided that this night needed to come to a close. It was nice having his long lost friend back in his life, he just wasn't sure how long Chuck would be there fore and even though they made there promises to see each other more he still couldn't be certain that Chuck wouldn't just disappear again.

"Well Chuck I do believe its time for us to head to bed, please follow me so I can let you do just that" he got up and started walking his way to their room, his and Blair's room, at first she hated the fact that the hotel seemed to lose their reservations and they had to settle with a suite that had a room that consisted of 2 queen beds in the bedroom itself, but now it seemed to workout for the best.

"Uh Nathaniel where exactly is it that your going to have me sleeping again?" they finally made it to the room, that's when he noted the two beds and one of those beds being occupied by a snoozing girl who laid on her stomach. Her head was slightly turned so that he couldn't really make out her face that well, but he did take noticed to her shiny long chestnut locks, her fair skin and her nice pert little ass that stuck up in the air. So this is Blair huh? he smirked but quickly turned his attention back to Nate who hadn't noticed his wondering eyes only moments before.

"Chuck you can sleep right over there, the bed that's closet to the bathroom." he watched Chuck make his way over and he too began to undress before turning the lights out to lay down next to Blair. "Goodnight Chuck, see you in the morning man!"

"Goodnight Nathaniel" once he dressed down to his briefs he quickly slid into the bed before dozing off for the night.

 

"ugh.. my head is killing me" she should hadn't rose so quickly from the bed, but she had to pee really bad, so making her way to the bathroom which seemed to take more time then she thought, she couldn't stop tripping over her feet but finally she made it inside. "mmm... much better," she stated when finally being able to relieve herself. "ugh.. my mouth is so dry and it taste horrible, where did I put my tooth brush" looking around she finally found it, after lazily brushing her teeth and relinquishing in the minty after taste she decided to take a quick shower. Once done she simply threw a towel around her and turned the light out and made her way back out. Still feeling the affects of the alcohol, she still felt floaty and for some odd reason super horny. She felt around the room for her bed, she felt Nate laying still so she quickly slid in and under the covers.

"Do you want to play naughty boy" she whispers and laughs lightly, under the covers she cant help but want to get a little dirty maybe it was the alcohol but either way she loved the way his skin felt when she rubbed her perfectly manicured nails over his stomach and chest.

Was he dreaming or was there someone touching him at this very moment? this was either a very vivid dream, or he was, yep that was defiantly a girl's voice he also noted she had the cutest little laugh. Feeling her nails rake against his skin felt amazing and he didn't realize a moan had escaped his mouth until it was already to late.

"You like that don't you, do you want more?" she whispers in his ear, and smiles at the effect she is clearly having on him, before running her hands over his body once more, she then begins to pamper tiny kisses from his ear down his jawline and notice's how perfectly constructed it truly is, why hasn't she noticed this before exactly?

"Umm" he moans even more, feeling her feather like kisses upon his skin feels like nothing he's had before, he then feels her smile against his skin once more and cant help the smile that breaks out on his face too, he begins to move his hands over her body taking in every perfect curve and detail so he can engrave this very moment into his mind forever, he begins to run his hands threw her hair and quickly hears her soft little moans, which only serves to drive him more wild. He quickly takes the upper hand and raises to set up before pushing her lightly to her back it is then he begins to kiss and lick her shoulder blades before coming back up to nibble on her earlobes eliciting more noises from her. He takes note that her skin taste like nothing he's had before and he that's saying something because he's been around so to speak.

"Oh God, that feels amazing" its either the alcohol or this has got to be the best she's ever felt, and all he was doing was nibbling on her earlobe at the time. She wanted no she needed more! Its then she raises her hands and runs them threw his hair before bringing his face more leveled with her. She pulls his mouth in and descends her lips onto his. His lips begin to move against hers tender at first and she doesn't no the times before when he's felt this soft with her before, then things start to heat up a bit more and she moans once more into his mouth.

"Umm.." feeling this beautiful creature under him, and her mouth on his. The taste of her lips he quickly grows more excited. It is then he coaxes her lips apart and brings his tongue into her mouth only to find hers waiting for him, they both move effortlessly almost as if its a battle but there is no need for a winner, here its okay for them both to be dominant. He runs his hands down and its then he notices that she is completely bare before him, no barriers what so ever. He rubs over her perfectly pert little buds and begins rubbing full long circle's into her breast. He has never felt such an amazing body before and he cant seem to get enough for once in his life he wanted no he needed more!

"Yes.. god yes!" she lets it escape through their kisses, his hands on her just feels beyond amazing and she is quickly losing her control. Its then she feels his lips pull away and almost pouts from the loss of them but soon she feels his mouth take one of my nipples into his mouth where he begins to suck and nibble lightly, he does this for what seems like eternity giving each one the attention they so deserve. "That feels amazing, so good my naughty boy!" she feels him smile against her skin and cant help but laugh lightly at what they are doing, never in their times before had it felt like this or even came close to being this good, maybe they needed to drink more often.

He licks a trail down her taunt little stomach noting how perfect she seems to be made, before kissing his way around her pelvic bone licking and kissing from one side to another all while rubbing circles into her inner thighs. He fells her spread her legs for him ready to fully receive what he's about to give her. It is then he rubs his hands up further to her nice little pleasure box where he parts it slightly with his fingers. What he finds is her ready for him. "Sounds like to me your the one who's the naughty one right now" he speaks finally while rubbing his fingers up and down her split folds, hearing her moan even more. He slides one of his fingers into her hot little core and notes how tight it seems to be. "So wet, so tight.. yes naughty girl indeed" he begins to thrust his fingers into her with each word and even harder.

During this whole time, she hadn't yet heard him speak until now. Nate's voice seemed so much sexier then she'd noticed before, damn was their all these things she hadn't realized until now, until the alcohol. Either way his voiced sounded damn amazing and sexy as hell, it only served to turn her on more, plus Nate had never been big on dirty talk before, and here he was giving her just that now. So she knew she had to play along beside this might be the last time he's willing to use dirty talk. "Yes I am but only for you!" she moans in between each thrust, she notes him quickly speeding up more.

"You are, are you?" he smirks and laughs a little, well this one was rather frisky now wasn't she? "tell me, tell me your my naughty girl" he cant help but want more, he needs to hear more of her, do more of her, see more of her. Damn why was it so dark in here.

"I'm yours, I'm your naughty girl" feeling him trust even harder into her making her moan even more, its then she feels his mouth on her taking her clit into his mouth. She feels him licking and suckling on it. "what.. oh god this is amazing, why haven't we done this before" Nate hadn't never wanted to do oral sex before damn did this ever feel good!

He sucked on her perfect little clit even more, hearing he state the obvious. He was pretty sure she was telling the truth because it didn't take her long before she was becoming completely undone before him into a withering mess, with her locking her legs around his head he let her ride out this orgasm till she was done. The taste of her was unlike anyone else, hell everything about this girl was completely different. He was pretty sure he'd never get enough or ever get tired of tasting her, feeling her, hearing her. He just knew he needed more of this girl. He licked her clean being sure to take in all of her sweet nectar that she gave him.

"Oh my gosh, I want you so fucking bad right now" she couldn't believe what was coming from her lips but she honestly felt like she was going to float away at any second and needed him inside her right now! "I need you inside me right now, god please I need to feel you!" she reached out for him once she noted he'd left her body.

"Patience my dirty little girl" he smirked at her arms reaching out for him, never in his life had he wanted to please someone as much as now! "Good things come to those who wait"

"Yes well this dirty little girl is done waiting, I want to feel your cock inside me now my naughty boy!" she begins to move slightly even more growing more and more impatient.

"Oh your going to feel it alright, I'm going to make your pussy mine baby girl. I will have you coming and then begging for more!" Okay maybe he was getting into this dirty talk more then he usually does, but this girl was seriously something else, he finally quickly slips his hardened cock into her tight wet pussy. Almost coming right on the spot, he needed to get control before this whole thing was over before it even started. He stays still for a moment before he finally starts to move in and out, hearing her moan even more with more force and breathiness to each thrust. "who's dirty girl are you, tell me who you belong to!" he asked plowing into her more.

"I'm yours, all yours! I belong to you, I'm your dirty girl, only yours" He feels amazing inside her, she quickly notes he feels much larger and wider then he ever felt before, but that still doesn't stop her in the least little bit. Each thrust from him makes her moans a bit louder, he clearly had some skills he'd been hiding before. This was the most amazing sex they'd ever had, all those other times doesn't even compare to right now at this moment she was certain she'd do anything to have it like this again.

"Yes you are!" Who was this girl, and where did she come from either way she belonged to him, she was his for fuck sakes! "Your mine, all mine!" he chanted passively almost, there was no way in hell if this was all real at this moment if this wasn't a dream and he was actually doing this that he'd ever let this girl.

"Uhhh yes.. yes.. yes.. I'm coming, I'm coming, harder.. fuck me harder" she cant help it but she can field the build up and she knows it coming she's so close that she begins to move her body in sync with his thrust.

"My, my doesn't my girl have such a dirty little mouth maybe you should be punished for it" he smirks while he begins to pound harder and harder until finally he feels her walls tightening around his cock and he knows she's almost there and then it happens, she comes and comes hard around him. Her wetness floods him and after she finally gets her outing of pleasure he to comes shortly after where the both of them ride out their orgasms together. Soon after they both collapse onto their backs before dozing off. Both just completely spent from the most mind boggling amazing sex they've ever had.

 

Morning came quickly, and he couldn't help but note there was a body laying next to him. He rubbed his eyes before quickly opening them up and that's when he seen her, he looked her over and tried to remember what had happened last night. The last thing he remembered was meeting Nathaniel for drinks they'd had quit a few, then came back to his suite where they'd drank more shared a joint or two and ate then it was all a blur after that. As he took in the brunette's features he couldn't help but smile, she was absolutely stunning so to speak, she had the longest eyelashes, they laid perfectly against her fair skinned cheeks, he noted her beautifully shaped lips they were perfectly pouty and naturally reddened. He noticed her dark chestnut lock that contrasted her fair skin perfectly, Where did this exquisite women come from. He then moved the blanket down so he'd get a better look at he body and noted how beautiful it was, she was quite frankly perfect in his eyes, and that's when he noticed her perfectly little pert ass sticking up in the air. His eyes soon grew larger and he remembered everything, Oh shit no this cant be happening. He quickly ye quietly gets up from the bed and begins looking for his belongings, he needed no he had to get out of this room fast! He quickly got dressed before scribbling on a note pad that he'd had to leave early and would meet Nathaniel for brunch around 10:30 before quickly leaving.

Yawning she finally opened her eyes and instantly felt cold, so she arose from the bed and noted how sore she was down before, her and Nate must have had one hell of a night if she was feeling that way. She quickly got up and it was then she noticed Nate still passed out but he was in the other bed, 'hmm. that's strange? Maybe he didn't feel like cuddling after whatever mind blowing sex we'd had last night?' She then made her way to the bathroom, and after relieving herself she hopped into the shower. After she was done drying her hair and putting her make-up on she came out to find Nate awake drinking a coffee, he was already dressed to and seemed to be in a hurry.

"There you are, I'm glad your ready. Where late!" he grabbed for her arm pulling her to the door before she could even protest or even ask about their night, while in the shower she quickly remember how amazing the sex had been, it made her so hot and bothered she'd resorted to touching herself just because it had been that amazing, it only left her wanting more if she was being honest, evidently he had other plans.

"Okay, I'm coming Nate, geese what's the rush?" she grabbed for her clutch before leaving with him

While they were in the elevator Nate informed her that they were meeting Chuck for brunch and that he was excited that she was finally going to meet him. "I just know you two are going to get along Blair, when I talked to him last night he did seem as if he'd grown u some if I do say so myself.

"Yes well If you say so" Nate seemed to be in such a rush she still didn't get the chance to question him about last night and how amazing it'd been something she definitely wanted to revisit once this little brunch lunch was over with.

Finally arriving Nate walked up first. "Chuck, my man. I'm so glad you decided to keep our plans when I talked to you earlier you seemed kinda hesitant about coming, but I see you did anyways" he stated while pulling Blair with him, he looked over to her and noticed she was fluffing her hair out over her shoulders and giving herself a once over and wasn't even looking in their direction.

"No problem Nathaniel, I wouldn't miss out on some more quality time with you!" he honestly didn't want to do this brunch thing but then he thought well Nate did say she had loads of drinks, so maybe she wouldn't even remember what happened last night but as he spoke he noticed her head whip around quickly and she starred at him intently.

"Blair, this is my friend Chuck Bass" his voice quickly knocking her out of whatever trance she seemed to be in only moments ago "Chuck this is Blair, my girlfriend." he smiles between the both of them. he notices the both of them looking at each other like they'd met before but he knew it just couldn't be true.

"Chuck Bass, the pleasures all mine" he smirked before sticking his hand out for her, he knew she noticed his voice and that more then likely she was starting to add up a lot of things about last night, hell even he didn't know what exactly was going on last night, he'd thought it all been a dream then he didn't even remember where he was that morning when he woke up or who was with him.

"Blair Waldorf, its nice to finally meet you" she finally descends her hand and the moment there hands meet, she realizes what she already knew before that his touch seemed all to familiar just like his voice. "Nate has said all kinds of things about you" she smiles at him then.

"Yes well I do hope they aren't to bad!" he smirked and then him and Nate chuckled a bit. "Please the both of you take a seat and I will have then bring us some things to the table.

 

"So Blair, Nathaniel tells me your studying Law is that right?" he couldn't help but wanting to find out more and more about her. he'd be lying if he hadn't thought about her all morning sense he left the room.

"Yes that would be correct, my father was a lawyer. An amazing one at that, I just want to follow in his foot steps and know that I've made him proud!" she smiled gracefully at the memories of her and her father, she really did love her dad!

"That sounds great, perhaps If he is as good as you proclaim I could use him for some of my business plans, I'm always looking for a good lawyer to help draw up contracts and plans" he thought he was saying all the right things until he noted the sad look upon her face.

"Oh well I'm sure if he was here today then he would be more then willing to oversee some of your proposals but unfortunately he is not." she looked down before looking back up once more. "My father died when I was 14. But even though he is gone, I know he lives on through me. All I want to do is make him happy and feel close to him again and doing this seems to do that for me!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" why hadn't Nate told him any of this before, he felt for her, he to had lost his father, even though him and his dad wasn't that close but they had started to have a better relationship it seemed right before his death. "I'm sure he is beyond proud of all the accomplishments you've done and will continue to be Blair" he smiled at her before squeezing her hand, both of them completely oblivious to Nate setting right there.

"Uh.. so umm Chuck how's the company coming along?" he couldn't help but notice the closeness of the both of them and just had to but in, evidently losing a parent for the both of them was something they found to bond over.

"Its doing great Nathaniel" he quickly drops Blair's hand and cant help but noticed the lonely feeling that comes soon after without hers in his. "You should stop by sometime, where actually going to be moving our main head quarters to New York within the year, I figured it was time for me to come back"

"Wow this is great! Now we can see each other all the time!" It would be like old times for sure! "I mean Blair and I have loads of friend, I'm sure it wont take you long to get back into the grove of things plus Blair has loads of hot friends I'm sure she could hook you up with don't you babe!" he looked over to her and seen her starring intently at them.

"Nate, what did I tell you about pet names, you know I cant stand them!" she noticed Chuck smile, even though he was looking down at the table. "And if that's what Chuck wants then yeah I cant introduce him to some of the girls" even while she said it, she noted she seemed to feel super jealous for some odd reason.

"That wont be necessary, besides I'm sure I can find my own women if I need one" he smirked at Nate before turning his attention back to Blair.

"That I don't doubt!" he laughed at his friends antics, always the ladies man " I do hope you slept well last night man, I'm sorry I passed out on you, I was just so tired after we had all those drinks and everything"

"Nothing to be sorry about Nathaniel, I to passed out shortly after you did. Thank you for offering me one of your beds though."

"Wait so you were actually in our room last night?" She knew it all made sense now, why she noticed his voice, his touch everything about him oh my god, it was him she had sex with last nigh not Nate!

"Yeah I invited Chuck back to our room for the night, he was so tired and we'd had so many drinks I figured why not, we had two beds anyways. I just hope you were able to get comfortable because to me those bed don't really do it that well"

"Oh I felt more then welcomed into that bed last night I assure you!" he smirked before turning to Blair who's eyes only grew larger.

After the brunch had ended, Nate excuse Blair and himself. Once they were back up to the room, Nate told Blair that he was going to meet up with a couple business men that was offering him an intern position at their sites and the he'd be back no later then 10 that night but also that she shouldn't wait up or wait around that if she wanted to go out then she was more then welcomed too. He quickly shot Chuck and text and told him it was nice seeing him and catching up and that he'd see him again once they were back in New York. That he'd had plans for today meeting possible business opportunities.

 

Knock.. knock.. knock..

"Just a minute" she rushed to wrap her bathrobe around her body tying it snugly around her tiny waist, she only just gotten out of the tub from the nice long bubble bath, last night and today was surly going to drive her crazy. How in the hell could she'd not noticed what was going on, she'd not only had sex last night but she'd done it with her boyfriends best friend, plus Nate was in the room the whole entire time! But damn what amazing sex it was!

Knock.. knock.. knock..

"I said I was coming" she rushed to the door even more, not even bothering to check to see who it was. Opening the door quickly that's when she noticed just who exactly it was, it was him. "Chuck what a pleasant surprise, Its so nice to see you again but I must tell you that Nate's not here" she looked him straight in the eyes and noticed how handsome he really was.

"Who said I was here to see Nate!" it was then he gradually pushed his way in the room before turning the shut the door.

"Well then who exactly is it your here to see?" she knew it was dumb to ask, but she still needed to know, why was something that was so wrong feel so right!

"Now Blair, I'm quit certain you know the answer to that" he stepped closer to her, its then he begins to untie her knot in her robe.

"Chuck, I.. I don't know if we should be doing this" she knows it wrong but still yet she lets him do whatever he wants, she feels him push her bathrobe open and then pushes it off her shoulders where it falls to the floor in a puddle at her feet.

"I don't care what we should be doing, all I know is that I want you, all of you and I don't care how wrong or bad that might be!" he grabs her body and pull her into to him instantly lifting her from the floor, she wraps her legs around his waist and it is then that he knows she belongs to him, not body else but him. "Who do you belong to Blair, tell me now!" he demands in between kisses, he needs to hear it because surely he will die if he doesn't, no matter what he's not willing to let this go to let her go, she's his forever.

"I'm yours Chuck, only yours!" she knows as the words slip from her lips that its the truth it was true last night and its true now. Part of her believe that she'd known all along that it wasn't Nate at all last night, but she just didn't care. She wanted who ever this man was giving her this amazing pleasure that she made herself believe it was him to make it alright, but even so now being here with Chuck her legs wrapped around him, she didn't want anyone else. She was his she belong to him and him to her. "Take me Chuck!, make me yours. All of yours"

And he did exactly that, the both of them moving as once in unison together once more, except this time they knew it would last, that this would go on for the life of them because neither was willing to give up what was so passively theirs!

 

I hope you all like this little one-shot please let me know in reviews. I don't know what made this come to me but it did, and I'm happy about the outcome, hope you all enjoyed it too. :)


End file.
